Mlle Weir
by twinsister
Summary: Un an après la disparition du Docteur Weir, une nouvelle venue porte son nom et n'est pas si inconnue de tous... Shweir
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Mlle Weir  
Auteur: Shipisgreat  
Résumé: Un an après la disparition du Dr. Weir, une nouvelle venue porte son nom.  
Genre: Probablement romance et connerie minable  
Rating: PG-13 ou NC-17 pour les âmes sensibles qui risques de faire une crise cardiaque face à la mièvrerie et le mauvais emploi de subjonctif  
Notre de la pseudo-auteur: l'idée n'est pas originale mais j'avais envie d'écrire ça depuis un moment, je m'expliquerai un peu plus tard**

Elle était plutôt petite, environs un mètre soixante, blonde, avec de grands yeux marron expressifs, les cheveux courts et lisses, portant la tenue noire et rouge des civils de l'expédition, elle se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du dirigeant de la cité.

Derrière les vitres transparentes siégeait Samantha Carter, blonde également, légèrement plus grande que la première femme, des cheveux plus longs attachés en queue de cheval et de magnifiques yeux bleus, son regard balayait l'écran de son ordinateur et la petite photo qu'elle avait posé sur son bureau. Cela faisait désormais un an qu'elle était dirigeante, le temps que tout doute soit écarté de la femme qui l'avait précédée.

Elle leva les yeux. La petite blonde se tenait devant elle, visiblement stressée, un dossier dans la main droite.

« Je… j'ai été affectée ici…

-Mlle Weir… où devrais-je dire, Dr. Weir. Bienvenue… C'est votre dossier ?

-Et bien, répondit-elle un peu gênée, oui…

-Vous savez que je l'ai déjà lu… je veux dire, depuis le temps que l'on vous attend ici !

-Oh… euh… vous savez je pensais que… je devais faire mes preuves.

-Tout ira bien. »

Elle lui avait assurée que tout irait bien, pourtant le Dr. Weir était terriblement inquiète, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait une épreuve difficile à passer en ce lieu et que gagner la confiance des autres ne serait pas chose facile. Elle avait été affectée à l'équipe du Colonel John Sheppard, un grand brun dont le nom seul avait le pouvoir de faire fondre les femmes, l'une des meilleures équipes de la cité, et ne savait pas si elle se sentait à la hauteur. Elle soupira.

Ils se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils devaient probablement s'amuser, on lui avait dit que l'équipe s'entendait particulièrement bien et que d'autres membres de la cité étaient de bons amis, ensemble, ils avaient organisés une fête en son honneur bien qu'ils ne connurent pas son nom.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Les mots ne lui avaient pas semblé très amicaux mais la voix se voulait protectrice, elle la reconnu immédiatement.

« Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu ne devrais pas être là ! Tu es folle ? Pense aux dangers ! Les réplicateurs, les wraiths, non vraiment, tu devrais être sur Terre, en lieu sûr ! »

A suivre...

* * *

Je coupe sadiquement ici même si j'ai écris la suite juste pour faire germer des questions dans votre esprit de lecteur avide.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai eu un commentaire ! Je suis trop contente ! Du coup, v'là la suite et merci bien !

* * *

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Mais au fond, trouvait-elle la Terre plus sûre ? Depuis cet événement, sa rupture, elle ne voulait plus vraiment entendre parler de la Terre, elle serait bien mieux ici, sur Atlantis.

Elle observa la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, elle était brune, plus grande qu'elle, des cheveux légèrement bouclés, des yeux verts et croisait les bras en attendant une réponse. Elle sourit.

« Mais, toi, tu as bien fait face à tous ses dangers… »

La brune haussa un sourcil, elle parlait effectivement de choses qu'elle avait vécu ici.

« Et je ne t'en ai jamais empêchée…

-Mais tu ignorais que j'étais ici !

-Elizabeth, je suis une grande fille, moi aussi j'ai vécu une très longue relation, moi aussi j'ai obtenu un doctorat, et de toutes façons, ma décision est prise, je ne changerais pas d'avis, en plus, j'ai déjà été affectée à une équipe. »

Elle avait dit cela avec la fierté d'un enfant qui vient de faire sa première bêtise et poussa la porte, suivit de la femme brune.

Le colonel était là, ainsi que Teyla Emmagan, Rodney McKay et Ronon Dex, il y avait une banderole faite de papier toilette sur le mur et des bouteilles d'eaux sur les tables de cantine.

« Petit budget, dit Elizabeth sur un ton qui se voulait plus affirmatif qu'incertain.

-Ils ne nous ont pas laissé faire notre petite fête…

-Je vois.

-Vous… nous présentez ? »

Il venait d'indiquer la petite blonde qui était soudainement devenue timide.

« Mais c'est une grande fille, elle peut le faire toute seule. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, rougit. Elizabeth lui tira gentiment la langue pour se moquer.

« Eh bien… Je… je suis votre nouvelle coéquipière !

-Ca, je m'en doutais, répondit Rodney, on vous demandait votre nom ! »

Puis il marmonna quelque chose sur l'incompétence des nouvelles recrues et le fait qu'on avait du leur coller encore un militaire. Elizabeth, de son côté, venait de lâcher sa bouteille d'eau, surprise. Personne ne remarqua son étonnement, ils avaient les yeux rivés sur la petite blonde, impatient de la connaître.

« Je… eh bien… je… je suis le Dr. Weir… »

John semblait ne rien comprendre, Teyla souriait à la nouvelle recrue, Ronon restait impassible.

« Elaine Weir. Je fais partie de l'équipe scientifique, j'ai un doctorat en biologie, en génétique pour être précise. »

Rodney se mit à sourire, s'approcha un peu d'Elaine et lui serra la main ce qui eu pour effet de faire tousser John, émettant un son étrange ressemblant vaguement à un « ridicule », puis lui aussi s'avança, fit un grand sourire à la blonde, plongea les yeux dans son décolleté ; car elle avait eu la brillante idée de mettre un petit débardeur sous sa veste ouverte, et lui serra la main amicalement. Teyla avait des coutumes différentes mais se plia à la tradition terrienne pour éviter de déboussoler davantage la nouvelle. Ronon l'observa bien cinq minutes avant de lui dire bonjour. Puis, la question redoutée arriva.

« Vous faites partie de la famille d'Elizabeth ? »

Et c'était John qui l'avait prononcée.

« Oui, répondit Elaine, je suis sa sœur jumelle. »

A suivre...

* * *

Je n'en poste pas trop à la fois car... eh bien, déjà je n'aimerai pas être en retard dans l'écriture de la fic pour mettre à jour régulièrement, ensuite j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de devoirs ! (Khâgne forever)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur les fautes, l'écriture, l'idée qu'il soit négatif ou positif


	3. Chapter 3

**mamanoverbooke: **Merci pour ce deuxième commentaire Eh bien, Sam est dans son bureau, elle sera de retour quand j'aurai plus de deux heures de sommeille XD.

* * *

Le mot « jumelle » étonna John, elles ne se ressemblaient absolument pas, cela était pour lui impossible.

« Jumelle ?

-Oui, répondit Elizabeth déjà agacée, ma fausse jumelle, ça arrive aussi, vous savez… »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et sortit en hâte de la pièce, visiblement contrariée. Elaine passa une main sur son visage, dépitée.

« Vous ne vous entendez pas ?

-Si, mais elle n'a jamais bien vécu le fait que nous soyons jumelles… vous savez…

-Partager un anniversaire, moins de cadeau, s'exclama John.

-Non, je veux dire, vous pensez que quelqu'un nous croyait !

-Je ne vois pas le problème, dit Teyla. Il est naturel pour deux sœurs de ne pas se ressembler.

-Oui, mais pour les gens, les jumeaux c'est toujours des gens qui sont identiques, sinon c'est des faux jumeaux et c'est forcément un garçon et une fille… et encore ! Et pour eux, ça change tout le lien. Soit on est considéré comme un menteur, soir nos parents ont forcément eu recours à des traitements, soit on devient de simples sœurs… Mais moi, je ne le vis pas comme ça. Nous étions très fusionnelles, je veux dire, avant Simon. »

Rodney qui voyait que la conversation commençait à déraper sur une pente sensible tenta de changer le sujet, il voulait réellement que la nouvelle se sente bien parmi eux, quelques uns auraient prétendus que sa seule motivation était de « se faire » une blonde, qui plus est scientifique ! Mais en réalité, notre Rodney avait bon cœur et malgré les apparences, il comprenait parfaitement, ou presque, ce que ressentait Elaine.

« Hum… et vous voulez découvrir un peu les lieux ? Le laboratoire ?

-Rodney, grogna John, vous ne voyez pas que vous lui couper la parole ?

-Non, non, c'est bon, répondit Elaine, je préfère autant visiter, ça me calmera, merci Rodney. Mais euh… avant, j'aimerai en savoir plus sur vous, vous tous, on ne s'est pas vraiment présenté…

-Oh, pardon, répondit Teyla, je suis Teyla Emmagan. Je ne suis pas de votre planète, je suis athosienne, John a sauvé notre peuple et j'ai décidé de participer à l'expédition.

-Très bien…

-Bon, eh bien, je suis Rodney McKay, ou tout simplement le Dr. McKay…

-Meredith McKay !

-Taisez-vous… Je suis donc le Dr. McKay, un élément essentiel de cette expédition…

-Mais vous pouvez lui clouer le bec avec du citron…

-Mais bon sang Sheppard ! Vous êtes incroyable ! »

Elaine se mit à rire.

« Je suppose que vous êtes le Colonel Sheppard…

-Appelez-moi John. Tout le monde le fait.

-Tout le monde ou toutes les femmes sur lesquelles vous lorgnez ?

-Bien envoyé, hurla Rodney.

-Moi c'est Ronon Dex, coupa la voix monocorde de Ronon.

-Euh… très bien… »

Oui, Ronon était connu pour être un élément déstabilisant de l'expédition, pourtant, une fois que vous le connaissiez bien, vous pouviez tenir des conversations sur vos éventuels sentiments pour vos coéquipières avec lui.

A suivre...

* * *

Le thème, j'en conviens, n'est pas très original mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de faire des faux jumeaux dans une fic, tout simplement parce que je suis la jumelle d'un jumeau :-) Et que je le vis assez mal...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon, un cour chapitre parce que je bosse que voulez-vous ! J'ai retrouvé un peu d'inspiration...**

* * *

Notre chère Elaine Weir était donc l'unique sœur d'Elizabeth et était attendue depuis déjà trois mois sur Atlantis, Samantha Carter considérant qu'il fallait revoir les équipes à la hausse depuis que les menaces se multipliaient. L'équipe du Colonel Sheppard n'avait jamais été mise au courant de l'identité de leur nouvelle recrue, ils ignoraient tout d'elle, si ce n'est qu'elle était une femme, ce qui d'ailleurs enchantait les membres masculins en mal d'amour de l'équipe.

Sa sœur, le Dr Elizabeth Weir, avait une histoire toute particulière. Elle avait dirigée la cité pendant au moins trois ans et personne, sauf peut-être un ou deux scientifiques ou militaires de l'expédition, ne doutait de ses compétences, tous jugeaient par ailleurs qu'elle avait fait ses preuves à l'arrivée du Colonel Caldwell, l'homme qui regardait régulièrement à travers les vitres claires de son bureau, s'imaginant déjà diriger d'une main de fer la cité. Elle était appréciée de tous et aimait de quelques fidèles amis, néanmoins elle paraissait souvent froide et trop sérieuse pour qu'on ne l'approche, la vérité était qu'elle ne s'attachait pas à un grand nombre de personne. Elle perdit sa place à la suite d'un accident malheureux : capturée par les réplicateurs, puis infectée par les nanites, elle avait ordonné à John Sheppard de l'abandonner, se sacrifiant pour ses amis. Les recherches avaient durées sept mois, elle fut retrouvée et ramenée saine et sauve sur Atlantis mais la Terre, encore maîtresse de la cité, ne crut pas bon de lui rendre sa place si vite d'autant qu'elle était encore infectée par les nanites. Son aide était précieuse dans les traductions, mais elle était surveillée de près et de pouvait plus quitter la planète. Malgré tout, elle était heureuse, ses amis les plus fidèles étaient restés à ses côtés.

Une porte s'ouvrit sur les quartiers d'Elizabeth, assise en tailleur sur les draps blancs de son lit, lisant un livre.

« Que faites-vous là John ?

-Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien, vous savez, avec tout à l'heure…

-Tout va bien, répondit-elle sèchement en tournant une page.

-Je sais que vous ne lisez pas vraiment, vous voulez parler ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Vous m'en voulez ? Vous savez, je n'ai jamais connu de jumeau alors…

-Ca vous déçoit ? On est deux Weir nées le même jour mais on se ressemble pas ? Je n'y suis pour rien, je ne l'ai pas choisi et c'est mieux comme ça.

-Mais non ça ne me déçoit pas… Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?

-Pour rien, dit-elle en fermant son livre, bon, vous voulez manger ? »

John savait au fond de lui qu'elle cachait quelque chose mais il n'insista pas, le fait qu'elle propose d'aller manger un morceau était rassurant, tout d'abord parce que toute l'équipe serait là, dont Elaine, puis parce que cela montrait qu'elle cherchait à être heureuse, ce qu'elle méritait après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait vécu.

Ils partirent ensemble vers le messe où toute l'équipe était déjà présente, prirent leur repas et s'installèrent avec les autres. Ronon était assis à côté de Teyla et de McKay, Elaine était en face, il ne restait donc que deux places à côté d'elle sur la table. John préféra s'installer en bout de table pour laisser Elizabeth renouer des liens avec sa sœur. Elaine lui lança un sourire.

« Vous me faites du charme, Mlle Weir ? »

Il lui lança son plus beau sourire sous les yeux d'Elizabeth qui poussa légèrement son verre d'eau de façon à ce qu'il se renverse sur John. Elaine fit un clin d'œil a John et se mit à rire.

A suivre...

* * *

Et là vous vous dites : encore une histoire de jumeau qui drague l'âme soeur de son jumeau... Mais regardez jusqu'au bout, vous seriez surpris !


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour le commentaire ! Ca fait plaisir de savoir qu'on est lue ^^  
**

* * *

Elizabeth se mit alors à rire et s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau.

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi John. Vous n'êtes pas du tout le type d'Elaine.

-Là, je dois dire que c'est vexant Elizabeth !

-Mais elle a raison, répondit Elaine en riant. »

Alors Rodney, notre grand séducteur se sentit pousser des ailes, il aimait beaucoup les blondes et la sœur d'Elizabeth se trouvait justement être blonde. John, de son côté, ne prenait pas très bien la réflexion d'Elizabeth et encore moins la confirmation d'Elaine, il était pourtant irrésistible d'habitude.

« Je pourrais bien vous faire changer d'avis, dit-il sensuellement en faisant rire Elizabeth.

-Ca m'étonnerai, je ne doute pas de votre charme mais je vous assure, vous n'avez aucune chance…

-Mais voyons… »

C'est alors que Teyla fit preuve d'un courage incroyable et changea de sujet pour calmer la dispute qui menaçait entre Elaine et Elizabeth.

« Hum, sinon, les parents de jumeaux donnent toujours des prénoms similaires sur Terre ? C'est une tradition ?

-Non, ils trouvent ça amusant, c'est tout, dit Elaine.

-Même avec les filles et les garçons, c'est d'un ridicule, ajouta Elizabeth.

-Oui, je comprends, répondit Teyla, et puis ça doit prêter à confusion parfois.

-Effectivement, on ne se ressemble pas mais nos noms étaient souvent inversés ! »

John commençait à s'impatienter, il n'aimait pas être interrompu, encore moins faire face à une femme qui refuse ses avances.

« Eh bien, en tout cas, vous n'êtes vraiment pas comme votre sœur, elle, elle m'a embrassé une fois car voyez-vous, elle a succombé à mon charme… »

Elizabeth rougit furieusement et donna un coup de coude à John en s'indignant.

« Nous étions possédés !

-Les entités voulaient se tuer, pas s'embrasser !

-Mais c'était une mise en scène !

-Et pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ?

-Vous étiez mon second ! Vous en saviez plus que les autres sur la cité !

-Je continue de dire que vous ne me résister pas !

-Oh ! Bien sûr ! Je suis faible face à vous, hurla Elizabeth. Non mais sérieusement Sheppard ! Vous n'allez quand même pas faire un caprice parce que ma sœur vous résiste ! Et vous vous acharnez sur moi en plus ! Regardez-vous un peu, vous n'êtes qu'un gamin ! »

Elle avait dit cela en bougeant sa fourchette dans tous les sens et Ronon venait de recevoir de la purée en plein visage, visiblement mécontent, il lança des petits pois vers Elizabeth mais c'est John qui les reçu. C'est ainsi qu'une terrible guerre débuta sur Atlantis, la traditionnelle « bataille de bouffe à la cantine » revisitée par des adultes.

C'est ce moment terrible que choisi Samantha Carter pour faire une pause déjeuner, elle passa la porte du mess, reçu de la mousse au chocolat et fit demi-tour, elle distribuerait les sanctions plus tard.

A suivre...

* * *

Oui, donc notre petite Elaine Weir n'est qu'un prétexte.


End file.
